


Smiling Bastard

by Vvulpes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vvulpes/pseuds/Vvulpes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Appropriate Time to Have Moral Objections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992276) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



As I was having my morning coffee the other day I re-read this glorious fic and out of the blue, I was searching for a piece of paper and a pencil. The visual image kind of smacked me between the eyes, so I can imagine how poor John must've felt. Again, darling author, if you don't agree with this just tell me and I'll remove it. No hard feelings :)

(I'm also really sorry about all the smudges. I am unable to keep a nice clean paper for more than 10 seconds)

 


End file.
